My Shugo Chara Role play
by CrystalLightning123
Summary: Warning: This story/roleplay contains a h*** of alot of Hanahiko so it is good that rimahiko lovers stop reading or you will have alot of sitafects that I do not want to name.


MY SHUGO CHARA ROLEPLAY (In old times that are really awsome and allison stop reading or I'm going to kill you)!

:)

**Charecters**

Taylor-Princess Hanas best friend. She is very clumsy and blonde even thugh her hair is brunett...okay, ditzy...theres a better word, happy? Hana always says she loves Ikuto when she really on the outside hates him, but on the inside utterly adores him.

Princess Hana-Just meeting her one true love, Nagihiko Fujisaki, she is more of an outgoing girl and Taylor's best friend. Although Taylor can really get on Hana's nervs, that just makes them more friends.

Ikuto-Taylor's boyfriend that seems to really like to pick on her. She says 'knock it off' on the outside. But deep down she does love him.

Nagihiko-Hana Hotori's one true love. He's shy and Hana's father does not approve of their love, but that won't stop them from loving eachother more than anything in the world.

Shana-A girl that Hana and the gang meet when running away from the king's soldiers. She is ussually hyper and loves to torcher people, especially Taylor.

Utau-A very talented girl with an attitude. She is stobbern and doesn't take oreders from anyone ecxsept her boyfriend, Kukai. Her brother Ikuto on the other hand, hates Kukai.

Kukai-Is a knight for the Saiyo Kingdom and loves his girlfriend, Utau, very VERY much.

King Tadase-King of the Guardians Kingdom. He is always ordering Hana around to not see Nagihiko, but she never listens.

Queen Amu-Queen of the Gurdians Kingdom. She is married to King Tadase and usually rules the kingdom overall. When Hana leaves the kingdom, she commits suicide as a way to get her to come home...she's not very bright.

Rima-A very stubborn girl that can get whatever she wants by pretending to cry. Once she meets Nagihiko, she immidetly knows that he originally cross dressed as a girl. She dedsspises him very much because he will not tell Hana the truth.

Volume 2

*This volume will be about Hana and the gang going to where their new friends, Utau Hoshina, and Kukai Soma live. Kukai said that until they find homes, they can live with him and Utau. But soon after arriving, Nagihiko almost gets the strange sense that Hana is falling out of love with him because of Kukai and her getting along so well.*

Hana-*Walking into the house*Kukai, again thank you for letting us stay with you.

Kukai-No problem! It's not much, but it will do for now.

Hana-Oh no! It's all we need.

Nagihiko-Yes. Let's go make out beds Hana.

Taylor-HANA! IT'S AN EMERGANCY!

Hana-WHATS WRONG?

Taylor-THERE'S NOT ENOUGH CLOSET SPACE!

Hana-*face palms*

Nagihiko-Taylor, Why did you bring so much stuff?

Taylor-Well, these are the necessities..of ME!

Hana-Oh lord.

Taylor-Hana, if you're going to go out into the market, we have to make you over!

Hana-Do I not look okay?

Taylor-You look too flashy to ever look normal.

Hana-Well okay.

Nagihiko-But Hana, we need a place to sleep tonight!

Hana-You can do it, right?

Nagihiko-*sighs* I guess* turns and Shana is staring him in the face* AH!

Shana-Looks like she's avoiding you!

Nagihiko-YOU SCARED THE CUS OUT OF ME!

Shana-Sorry!

Nagihiko-I-it's fine. Now what were you saying?

Shana-Hana really seems to be putting you as a theird wheel. Don't you see it? Boys are so dumb! That's why I'm not getting married.

Nagihiko-Do you really think Hana would do that?

Shana-Looks like it. I never saw her as one to do that, but hey, never judge a book by it's cover!* Starts skipping away* LALALALALALALALALALA!

(BTW-Allison, if you are reading...STOP OR YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET IT!)

Nagihiko-_Hana would never do that. Not to me...or would she...Hana is my true love...I love Hana..._

*Back in the back room*

Taylor-Nagihiko looked pretty upset when you asked if he could make the beds.

Hana-W-well, you've always done it for me. How would I know what to do?

Taylor-But it would make a cute Hanahiko moment if he helped you!

Hana-Hanawhatta?

Taylor-Oh you see, thats Hana and Nagihiko mixed together!

Hana-So you and Ikuto would be Tayuto?

Taylor-*Majorly blushing*WE'RE NOT A-A C-C-COUPLE!

Hana-Then how come you have the key to his house, practiclly live with him, and made him come with us?

Taylor-Because he could make us money, I have no where to go, and I actually stole that key.

Hana-*makes T_T face*

Taylor-OKAY! FINE! I LIKE HIM! DEAR GOD!

Hana-I knew it from the start but you know, I just didn't want to say anything.

Taylor-In the position I was in, what could I even do?

Hana-*Shrugs* I dunno

Taylor-Okay, we're going to start with the hair.

Hana-Does it not look good

Taylor-No, it looks good...a little messy, but good.

Hana-Hm...two minutes and I'm already sad.

Taylor-Good for you, now first we have to take it down and...well...that's really it...

Hana-Really? That's it?

Taylor-For hair, yeah.

Hana-*Takes down hair*

Taylor-Now I'm going to give you one of my dresses.

Hana-What about the one I'm wearing?

Taylor-We'll put it away until we will need it which probly won't be for a LONG time.

Hana-*goes in closet and puts on this really pretty yellow dress, but it still wasn't as good as the other one she was wearing.*

Taylor-...Yeah...that will work...

Hana-That isn't reassuring.

Taylor-It's not supposed to be. Now, we need to go out with Shana to get some things from the market.

Hana-Okay.

*They go out to the market, but back where Nagihiko is*

Kukai-*Walks over to Nagihiko who is making a bed for Hana and him* You okay? You look like you got trampled by horses.

Nagihiko-Thank you Kukai. No, I'm not alright.

Kukai-Does it have anything to do with Ikuto. I don't think he likes me dating his sister.

Nagihiko-He never really smiles when you make a move, does he?

Kukai-I'm sorry, but his sister and I are in love!

Nagihiko-Good. So you don't like Hana.

Kukai-No way. I mean, she's hot and if you and Utau wern't here then I might date her, but you got her.

Nagihiko-Really?

Kukai-Yeah. She's a princess and she's pretty and she has charm.

Nagihiko-Then what do you see in Utau?  
Kukai-She's fisty, which I need in a girl.

Nagihiko-*Makes TT_TT face*

Kukai-*sighs*

Nagihiko-D...do you think Hana likes you?

Kukai-She thinks I'm a nice person. I mean, not like like...maybe a little chemastry...

Nagihiko-I'm doomed...

Kukai-If anything...nope, that's too offensive...on the bright side...no, no that won't work...the worst that would happen is we would probly kiss...did that still hurt?  
Nagihiko-What do you think?

Kukai-...I'll shut up now...

Nagihiko-nice choice.

*Out in the market, Hana, Taylor, and Shana look for food with some money from Kukai*

Hana-What do we want for dinner?

Shana-Anything quick. I'm staaaaaaarrrrrviiiiiing!

Taylor-Why don't we just leave her with WOLVES? She'll fit right in.

Hana-That wasn't nice. And cut it out. You guys are acting like children

Taylor-She started it.

Shana-No! You did!

Hana-I don't care who started it! Just stop!

Taylor&Shana-*Get up in eachothers face with the little lightning bolt thingymabober*

Hana-How about chicken curry?  
Shana-Yay! Curry!

Taylor-Ugh*face palms*


End file.
